Quarter Of Life
by Hatakay
Summary: Di saat orang lain merasa sukses dengan pekerjaan yang menjanjikan, memiliki pasangan, punya tujuan hidup yang jelas. Sakura malah merasa tidak punya apa-apa. Singkatnya, pengecut. Tapi saat Kakashi, mantan kekasihnya kembali dalam kehidupannya, Sakura belajar menghadapi dunia dan ketakutannya.OOC,abal,typo.RnR please!;)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Ma… Masasih?! Kissimolto? *di tembak pake shotgun* Maksudnya Masashi Kishimoto hehehehe**

**Rate : T tapi biar yaa biar agak dewasa (iyooo) M ajadeh.**

**Pair : Sekalinya KakaSaku tetep KakaSaku! (/^O^)/**

**A/N : um.. ya, beginilah, fanfic pada absurd semua hikshiks yang satu belom selesaai eh udah mau nulis yang baru aja :"D um lalu ini ide pasaran, bahasa tidak lugas, typo masih sayang sama author, gaje, abal dan yah terserah sih kalau masih mau baca~ dan oya this is full Sakura PoV, OOC pulak! Alur cepat kadang lambat, slight sedikit SasuSaku ;;)**

**Yasudlah, inihhh, baca ya readers kesayanganku :* *digeplak readers***

**###**

=Mimpi burukku mulai saat bangun(?)=

Hari ini adalah hari yang mengerikan. Betapa tidak, umurku bertambah jadi dua puluh lima tahun! Seperempat abad. Dua setengah dasawarsa beranjak semakin dewasa. Dan aku masih tidak punya apa-apa. Sampai Minggu ini, tak ada cincin polos apalagi yang bertahtakan berlian di jari manisku. Anak-anak yang lucu menggemaskan? Boro-boro.

(Menikah saja belum! Dan aku termasuk agak kolot dalam urusan ini. Bagiku anak ya hadirnya setelah suatu pernikahan dilangsungkan.) Karierku pun tidak memuaskan. Aku cuma mengajar paruh waktu di salah satu Institusi.

Aku sebenarnya malu mengakuinya, tapi apa boleh buat, _I'm a loser_. Aku jauh dari kacamata siapapun. Dan yang sedihnya, biarpun aku peduli, aku tak berbuat banyak untuk mengubahnya. Sambil mengulet-ulet di tempat tidur aku memutar otak, berusaha mencari-cari alasan untuk tidak keluar kamar hari ini.

Sakit? Alasan yang klise tapi lumayan oke. Tapi sakit apa? Flu? Aku tidak demam. Hidungku baik-baik saja, tidak meler. Mau pura-pura bersin berkepanjangan juga nggak bisa. Radang tenggorokan? Mungkin alasan itu bisa dipakai.

Tapi kalau keluargaku memaksa memanggilkan dokter, atau lebih parah lagi, memanggil ambulans agar aku langsung di rawat, bagaimana? Bisa-bisa dokter mengomel berkepanjangan.

"Anak ibu tidak terkena radang tenggorokan…" Demikian dokter itu mungkin memulai.

"Lalu, sebenarnya ada apa, Dok?" Dapat kubayangkan ibuku menatap sang dokter dengan nanar. Mama memang sangat khawatir dengan keadaanku. Anak satu-satunya sih. Perempuan, pula.

"Anak ibu terkena penyakit yang jauh lebih gawat dibandingkan radang tenggorokan."

"Hah? Jadi Sakura sakit apa?" Mama akan memelototkan kedua matanya yang indah dengan cemas. Aku yakin di benaknya sudah berseliweran aneka skenario yang akan dipilihnya.

Apakah ia akan menangis meraung-raung mendengarkan vonis dokter? Atau terduduk lemas, tangan kanan menempel di dada, dengan pose nelangsa namun masih menarik untuk dilihat. Bisa jadi ia akan berperan menjadi ibu yang tenang, menerima kabar seburuk apapun dengan wajah beku tanpa ekspresi, tangan mengepal kuat-kuat. Mamaku memang ahlinya _drama queen._

"Yah, anak ibu memang sakit, tapi…"

Begitulah dokter. Entah apa dan kenapa semua dokter yang kukenal selalu suka mengulur-ulur. Tidak pernah langsung bicara sebenarnya ada apa. Sukanya membuat para pasiennya deg-degan, menanti kabar yang tidak jelas akan membuat mereka gembira atau tidak. Mungkin itu adalah salah satu kebahagiaan menjadi dokter? Memiliki kekuatan untuk membuat orang bahagia ataupun merana.

"Ya?" Kali ini pasti Mama mulai menitikkan air mata. Satu demi satu, dengan postur tubuh seanggun mungkin. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar, seakan penuh dengan emosi.

"Anak ibu kena penyakit…"

"Oh!" Dan Mama akan menggerung-grung dengan penuh semangat selama setidaknya lima belas menit, sebelum akhirnya bertanya, "Penyakit apa ya dok?"

###

"Ra? Sakura?"

Dengan sedih aku mengeluh. Suara Mama. Langkah-langkah kaki Mama yang ringan dan riang terdengar mendekati kamarku. Duh, aduh. Aku yakin seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya Mama akan membuka pintu, dengan paksa kalau perlu dengan kapak dan palu (terjadi saat aku berusia belasan tahun), menyanyikan _Happy Birthday _dengan suaranya yang sangat merdu (namun lama-lama terdengar menyebalkan di telinga) sambil memaksaku sarapan di tempat tidur.

Mama beranggapan sarapan di tempat tidur tuh enak kali ya? Tidak sama sekali bagiku. Malah merepotkan. Makan harus hati-hati, kalau ada remah nanti bisa-bisa tempat tidurnya penuh semut. Setelah selesai harus di bereskan, nampan dan piranti makan dibawa turun ke dapur. Huuh, membayangkannya saja aku sudah capek.

Aku menyesal tidak mengunci pintu sebelumnya. Kalau hal itu kulakukan mungkin aku masih bisa kabur lewat jendela, kemudian lari ke rumah sahabat karibku yang juga tetanngaku, Ino. Penyesalan yang selalu datang terlambat. Pintu sudah diketuk. Sekarang tak ada yang dapat kulakukan kecuali berpura-pura tidur.

"_Wake up, sleepy head! It's your birthday!_"

Mama menarik selimut yang sebelumnya menutupi sekujur tubuhku dengan satu sentakan kuat. Sambil bersenandung riang Mama mematikan lampu di samping tempat tidurku, membuka tirai jendelaku, membuka jendela sedikit, melipat selimut yang terjatuh dengan sangat rapi (halah rempong amat). Semua di lakukan dengan satu tangan.

Kemudian tangan yang satunya lagi meletakkan baki cantik berisi sarapan dan sekuntum bunga sakura *yah kenapa bukan mawar:(/plak* di tempat tidur. Sakura karena sesuai dengan namaku dan tipe yang jarang ditemui, bunga yang sangat indah menurut Mama. Kali ini ia menyanyikan _Happy Birthday_. Hal yang sangat manis, sebenarnya.

Sayang, ritual ini sudah kujalani selama dua puluh tahun lebih.

Tradisi yang itu-ituuuu saja. Yang selalu membuatku merasa sebagai anak kecil yang tidak berdaya dan selalu di manja. Biar bagaimanapun harus kuakui, masakan Mama memang lezat dan selalu menggoda. Mama sangat perfeksionis, bahkan dalam menata masakannya. Kali ini aku melihat nasi goreng berbentuk rolade yang kemudian dipotong-potong. Hiasan tomatnya dibentuk menyerupai bunga mawar, dengan potongan timun yang dibentuk sedemikian rupa sebagai alasnya.

_Strawberry juice_ dalam gelas berkaki yang terlihat begitu segar. Ada makanan pencuci mulutnya segala. Sepotong _blackforest cake_ dengan banyak krim dan buah ceri. Dan sepiring _banana split_. Serta puding cokelat bersaus vanilla. Tak lupa sepiring kecil kue-kue kering yang ditata dengan begitu apik. (author ngiler ngetik beginian.. lapeeerr~)

Mamaku memang paling getol(?) membuat dessert. Mentang-mentang badannya selalu langsing dan tak pernah melar biarpun porsi makannya mengalahkan atlet sumo.

"Ma! Rusak dong dietku!" Alih-alih berterima kasih, aku malah memprotes. Begitulah kehidupan dalam keluargaku. Kita dapat mengeluarkan segala macam unek-unek begitu saja tanpa ada yang merasa benar-benar tersinggung. Kalau ini terjadi dalam keluarga lain, mungkin aku sudah dipasung dan dikatakan anak durhaka.

Mama meletakkan kedua belah tangannya di dadanya. Ekspresinya disetel sesedih mungkin. Uh-oh. Aku mengenali benar ekspresi itu. Serangan _emotional blackmail_!(?)

"Padahal… Mama tadi udah bangun pagi-pagi banget…" Mamaku memulai, dan air matanya langsung jatuh bercucuran. Aku ingin sekali tahu bagaimana caranya Mama bisa mengeluarkan air mata.

Seperti ada tombol on and off yang bisa dipencet untuk mendapatkan hasil instan. (lo kira dispenser kalee *dikeroyok readers*) Ingin deh rasanya menemukan tombol itu dan mengeset agar permanen hidup, hanya karena.. yah itu. "Memasak dan menata semuanya dengan penuh kesungguhan! Semua Mama lakukan demi anak Mama satu-satunya, anak Mama yang sangat Mama cintai!" Suaranya cetar membahana ulala dan menggelegar.

"Yaa, yaa, yaa, terima kasih. Tapi siapa yang mau ngabisin ini semua? Mama kan tau berat badanku sudah kelebihan delapan kilo!"

"Yang benar?!" Kali ini Mama menatapku dengan seksama. Dan dengan begitu saja, air matanya hilang. Beberapa orang terlihat mengenaskan setelah menangis. Mata membengkak dan memerah, hidung tersumbat dan bahu bergetar. Tapi Mama sekarang malah terlihat segar dan riang. "Delapan kilo? Yang benar? Anak Mama masih kurus kayak gini?"

"Kurus? Mana kurus?" Aku menunjuk lemak-lemak yang menumpuk di tubuhku. Terutama yang menjejali bagian perutku. Mungkin lemaknya tidak tersebar dengan rata sehingga delapan kilo itu menumpuk di perutku.

"Tapi kan jadinya kamu lucuuuuu~" Mama memonyongkan bibir sambil mencubiti pipiku yang mulai agak tembam. Aku selalu berhasil dibuatnya mengkeret seperti anak kecil saja. Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, Mama menyuapiku satu demi satu sampai semuanya habis. Aku tak tahan untuk tidak mengeluh sesekali.

"_Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, dear.."_ Kata-kata sakti yang tak dapat kulawan lagi.

Kalau dalam sehari saat ulang tahunku aku dapat memakan sarapanku saja, aku akan merasa sangat, sangat senang. Tapi tidak begitu. Aku mengernyit membayangkan apa saja yang sudah disiapkan Mama dan orang-orang lain untukku hari ini.

###

Salah satu tragedi kehidupan adalah bila seorang anak perempuan mempunyai ibu yang jauh lebih cantik. (Tragedi buat anaknya, tentu. Kalau ibunya kayak mamaku sih, paling senang-senang saja.) Lihat saja mamaku. Ibunya orang Amerika asli. Jadilayh perawakannya yang Jepang ini. Tinggi, langsing, wajah jelita. Geligi yang bagus, kulit yang terang dan terawat. Matanya tidak terlalu sipit ataupun belo, beriris cokelat muda, berbinar dengan penuh minat pada apapun yang ada di sekitarnya.

Segala yang berdekatan dengannya mau tak mau akan menjadi cerah. Kalaupun tidak, ia akan memaksanya supaya begitu. Oh, bukan memaksa, tepatnya "membujuk dengan anggun dan penuh perhatian", begitulah istilahnya yang tepat, barangkali?

Sampai sekarang pun, kadang orang masih menyangka ibuku itu adikku(miris ya?). Sungguh menyedihkan. Bahkan teman-teman yang kuajak kerumah, masih banyak yang naksir ibuku. Saat kuberitahu bahwa perempuan yang mereka taksir itu bukan adikku ataupun sepupuku, melainkan orang yang telah melahirkanku, mereka sama sekali tak percaya.

Malah aku dicap sirik atau dianggap sebagai saudara tiri Cinderella yang iri hati. Profil ibuku ada di diriku. Tapi sedikit berbeda. Aku ini memang versi lebih jelek dari ibuku, sayangnya.

Versi yang lebih melar. Kulitku juga putih langsat(?), tapi sensitif sekali. Kena sinar matahari sedikit, langsung kemerahan dan bebercak-bercak. Tidak seperti kulit wajah ibuku yang sempurna dan nyaris tak berkerut di usianya yang keempat puluh lima ini, kulitku kusam dan sering berminyak.

Memang tradisi manusia untuk membandingkan dengan sesama. Aku sudah (mulai) kebal dengan celetukan-celetukan mengenai ibuku dan diriku. Sebenarnya perasaan minder selalu ada. Bagaimana tidak? Kalau selalu dibanding-bandingkan begini. Apalagi Mama memang cantik sekali. Ingin deh sesekali, aku punya ibu yang parasnya biasa-biasa saja. Yang tidak terlalu pintar masak.

Yang pekerjaan awalnya bukan fotomodel. Yang tidak terlihat begitu anggun dan rupawan. Semua keunggulan Mama membuatku sebal sekaligus iri. Dan Mama agaknya tidak menyadarinya. Ia dengan tulus selalu berkata bahwa aku ini cantik. Juga menarik.

Aku pernah seenak jidat lebarku menuduh Mama beranggapan begitu karena aku anak satu-satunya. Mama malah berkata bahwa aku hanya minder karena kecantikan hanya datang dari hati. Kalau luarnya cantik tapi dalamnya tak percaya, ya seumur hidup pun takkan terlihat cantik.

Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku mandi saja. Aku sudah berada di kamar mandi. Di sini kembali aku berdiri dengan linglung. Seperti biasa aku larut dalam pikiran sendiri. Banyak pilihan yang aku bingungkan. Hhh. Kenapa sih harus memilih? Mungkin lebih asyik kalau ada yang memutuskan buatku. Jadi aku tak perlu pusing-pusing lagi. Tiap hari ada sekretaris pribadi yang menemuiku.

Pandangan matanya sopan dan penuh hormat. Ia akan berkata, "Nona Haruno. Setelah ini Nona akan setor pagi selama kurang-lebih sepuluh menit. Lalu mandi dan keramas dengan shower memakai sabun dan shampoo, kurang-lebih dua belas menit. Cuci muka dengan sabun pencuci muka supaya wanginya seragam. Gosok gigi dengan…."

"Sudah belum mandinya, Sakura?" Suara merdu namun nyaring milik Mama memecah keheningan. Membuyarkan khayalanku.

Hhh. Sekretaris aku memang tak punya. Tapi aku punya Mama, dan biarlah ia yang memilihkan untukku. "Baru mau, Ma!"

Kuputuskan untuk berendam selama mungkin. _I'm going to need all the help I can get. _Pakaian dan aksesoris yang kukenakan pun kupilih secara acak. Jadilah aku berjalan menuju ruang tamu mengenakan gaun berwarna soft pink yang senada dengan rambutku, ikat pinggang berwarna silver dengan aksesoris lain yang tidak cocok.

"SURPRISE!" Segala macam suara, mulai dari yang merdu milik Mama sampai yang cempreng milik sepupuku menyerang gendang telingaku. Aku menahan senyum yang hampir menguasai wajahku. Ruang tamu, seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, sudah penuh oleh sanak saudaraku. Langit-langit juga dipenuhi balon warna-warni. Warna dan jumlahnya selalu sama. Pengaturannya juga. Dengan pita pink bersulur-sulur sana-sini. Confetti yang tiba-tiba disemprotkan ke arah wajahku selalu membuatku bergidik.

Sangat susah memang, berlagak seakan-akan terkejut untuk sesuatu yang sudah kau duga sebelumnya. Tapi kalau aku diam-diam saja dan bertingkah laku seakan-akan memang begitulah yang seharusnya terjadi, aku akan dituduh sebagai orang sombong yang tidak menghargai jerih payah orang lain.

Aku tahu betul karena itulah yang kulakukan tahun lalu.

Jadi, tahun ini aku meniru Mama. Tangan kanan di jantung, seakan-akan aku tersentuh (ya, memang, bukan sekedar tersentuh, tapi tergelitik! Betapa ironisnya, harus berpura-pura terkejut karena itulah reaksi yang diharapkan mereka biarpun mereka sebenarnya thau bahwa aku tahu.) dan mata dibuat seberbinar mungkin (hal yang gampang karena aku tak lupa mengenakan eyeshadow dan maskara khusus untuk itu).

"Awww… Arigatouu.. benar-benar kejutan!" Dustaku. "Aku senang sekali! Benar-benar tak disangka! Bisa-bisanya bikin acara seperti ini hanya untuk ulang tahunku!" Ucapku dengan berlebihan. Tanganku bergerak-gerak dramatis, menunjuk semua hiasan yang ada. Kupikir-pikir sih, kalau mau bohong, sekalian saja. Daaan pestapun di mulai, di selipi dengan dusta-dusta kecilku.

###

Perhatian Papa dan Mama sekarang pada tamu-tamu yang bergerak untuk pulang. Tante Karin, Ibunya Sasori, yang masih terlihat centil dengan rambutnya yang dicat kemerahan dan makeup setebal selimut bayi, terlihat sudah memegang container raksasa berisi aneka makanan.

Tante Karin memang selalu begitu. Tidak mau rugi. Padahal ia sendiri kaya sekali. Ada setidaknya tiga perusahaan yang ia miliki. Belum termasuk yang di pimpin suaminya, Om Suigetsu, yang bernama Hozuki Corp. Juga Sasori dan Deidara, anak-anak kebanggaannya.

Mungkin karena itulah Deidara merasa tak perlu kuliah. Toh ia sudah terlahir dengan saham bernilai mahal dan kekayaan yang berjatuhan di sisinya. Biarupun tak lulus kuliah, ia sendiri sudah menjadi direktur di salah satu perusahaan keluarganya. Ditambah lagi ia memiliki wajah yang imut (hoeek-_-) Jadi ia cukup genit sedikit dan memamerkannya kemana-mana. Keberuntungan dan jodoh akan berjatuhan disekitarnya(?)

Benar-benar keterlaluan. Aku geram melihat tingkah laku Tante Karin yang dengan santainya menjejalkan aneka kue dan buah ke dalam container itu. Padahal sudah padat sekali. Kudengar ia berbicara pada Mama, ingin meminta buket bunga mawar yang dipajang. Katanya sih untuk menghiasi ruang tamunya.

Padahal aku tahu betul. Di rumahnya ada taman mawar dengan segala macam warna yang ada di dunia ini. Mungkin Tante Karin nggak pernah sadar, lah dia nggak pernah jalan-jalan ke kebunnya sendiri. Takut digigit nyamuk lah, ada cacing atau ulat lah. Dia sih lebih hafal interior dan harga di butik-butik ternama daripada apa pun yang ada di dalam rumahnya.

"Nggak sekalian dengan vas kristalnya Tante? Itu juga banyak balon yang dipajang. Mau juga?" Tanyaku dengan nada sinis setajam silet yang baru di asah.

Mama berusaha menyikutku namun gagal, malah Tante Karin yang kena. Container yang dipegangnya jatuh ke lantai. Setelah mengeluh panjang-pendekxlebarxtinggi tentang cake dan tumpeng yang tercampur (lagian salah sendiri, kok dicampur! Dasar pelit!),

Tante Karin malah berseri-seri menanggapi usulku itu. Malah Mama yang dengan tegas menolak Tante Karin meminta vas itu. Habis, vas itu hadiah ulang tahun dari Papa sih. Lagi pula koleksi kristal Tante Karin di rumahnya sudah bertebaran dimana-mana.

"Tapi kalau balonnya bagaimana? Lumayanlah buat mainan Konohamaru dan Moegi. Emang kalau sudah jadi nenek, segala macam ingin di kasih ke cucu, jadinya…" blablablabla. Tante Karin memberikan informasi yang sangat basi.

Semua orang seudah tahu (karena Tante Karin sudah cerita lebih dari dua ratus kali!) bahwa Sasori sudah menikah lima tahun lalu saat umurnya dua puluh lima, walaupun umur sudah matang, tapi wajahnya masih sangat baby face. Dan anaknya sudah dua, laki-laki dan perempuan. Bahwa cucu-cucunya itu selalu lucu, menggemaskan, aktif berlari ke sana kemari memecahkan dan merusak apa pun yang mereka lewati.

Diam-diam aku bersyukur Konohamaru dan Moegi tidak ikut kali ini. Tahun lalu Mama dengan tegas menyuruh Tante Karin memulangkan kedua cucu superjailnya itu setelah chandeller kristal yang harusnya tersimpan manis dalam lemari. Mereka selalu menemukan cara untuk menghancurkan barang-barang mahal. _It's in their blood, probably._

"Memang enak jadi nenek. Apalagi nggak lama lagi Dei juga akan menikah, bakal punya cucu lagi deh. Padahal Dei dan Sakura seumuran, kan," katanya lagi sambil menatap Mama penuh arti.

Aku dan Mama tahu, kali ini Tante Karin yang hobi bergosip itu ingin memancing reaksi kami. Ada seulas senyum menyiratkan kepuasan di bibirnya. Ia tahu aku takkan menikah. Tidak dalam waktu dekat ini, setidaknya.

Ya, mau bagaimana lagi? Tiap orang kan berbeda. Umurku dua puluh lima dan masih belum punya pendamping hidup. Kadang frustasi aku dibuatnya. Terlebih kalau bertemu dengan "orang-orang berhidung" (nosy) seperti Tante Karin.

Yang selalu ingin merasa superior dengan membanding-bandingkan segala yang ia miliki dengan orang lain. Sayang, bukannya bersyukur dengan berkat yang ia miliki, ia malah menjadi orang lain dalam kesusahan.

Mama mengenali ekspresiku yang agak tersinggung. Dengan sigap ditinggalkannya Tante Karin yang mengoceh dengan penuh kebanggan sambil menyeretku pergi. " Sudahlah, nggak perlu didengarkan orang satu itu. Kamu kan tahu betapa menjengkelkannya Tante Karin." Mama berusaha menenangkanku. Aku memang terlihat meringis menahan sakit. Mama terlihat khawatir,

"Tapi, Ma.." Selaku sambil terus memajang ekspresi kesakitan.

"Kalau mau nangis, nangis saja, nggak apa-apa. Tapi sebaiknya kamu jangan membiarkan orang seperti Tante Karin menyakiti hatimu." Nasihat Mama penuh dengan bumbu kebijaksanaan.

"Ma, aku…."

"Sudah, sudah, nggak usah dipikirkan!" Potong Mama dengan cepat.

Kali ini aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. "Aku bukannya mikirin Tante Karin, Ma! Tapi ini, perrutku melilit gara-gara kekenyangan! Mesti ke toilet nih!"

Mama meninju lenganku keras-keras

###

To Be Continue!

###

Hiyaaah gimana readers? Seru? Sakura kyk anak mami ya? Enggak kok nanti di chap2 berikutnya Sakura bakal lebih dewasa lagi~~ Tertarik kah anda? Makanya Ripiu dan baca terooozz sampe abieezz *alay kambuh* *ditendangin massa* Oke oke, Kay minta maaf kalo masih ada typo dan sebagainya, petualangan Sakura akan dimulai di chapter2 selanjutnya. Jadi? Minat? REVIEW! *ngasah piso* Jaa nee~ *booft*


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Ma… Maa…sashi Kisimoto kok hehe *di ancem pake gergaji mesin***

**Rate : T tapi biar yaa biar agak dewasa (iyooo) M ajadeh.**

**Pair : KakaSaku :***

**A/N : Horaaa! Genki desu ka? Neh neh Sakura OOC banget yee wkwkwk ya tapi tetep seru kan? Nanti disini ketemu lagi kok sama… suamikuh *dibom atom* engga deng, sama masa lalunya! Dan kakashi gak pake masker atau apapun itu. Hanya kacamata ;)**

**Makiba ripiu~~**

**Hikari Matsushita **** : weeeh makasih yaa udah bacaa~ tetap setia sama Sakura ;;) wkwkwk emang aku aja ngakak sendiri ngetik beginian, maklum di selipi sedikit tingkah laku kay yang sebenarnya;) nih chap selanjutnya! :D**

**Sambel Terasi ABC**** : Kak aku mau dong sambelnya… *ditendang* kentel ga enak di bacanya, kental gitu XDXD arigatou udah di sukain :$ baca terus ya! :D**

**kanon rizumu**** : Yosh! Tentu saja menariik! XD ganbarreeee! Ini lanjutannya~**

**kdfarah**** : eh siake banget luu awas ye di skolah wkwkw yaa emang sih gue baca2 lg mirip nyokap tp nyokap gue ga bule far-_-**

**corn flakes**** : Okee sip pasti di lanjutkan! *ngacungin jempol* baca terus yaaa :D hoho berarti anak petakilan dong XD**

**###**

=Keluar dari mulut singa, masuk ke mulut buaya(?)=

"Hoi, gimana pestanya?" Ino menatapku dengan jail. Tahu-tahu saja ia sudah nangkring dengan manisnya di tenpat tidurku. Ino memang sahabat baikku.

Cuma sekali ia menghadiri pesta kejutan untukku. Kemudian, karena tahu betapa menyebalkan pesta sialan itu bagiku, ia memutuskan untuk tidak mendampingiku. Aku harus sendirian menghadapi masa-masa yang menjengkelkan.

"Teman sih teman," Ujarnya waktu itu. "Tapi kalau lagi menderita, jangan bagi-bagi dong!"

Tak bisa kusalahkan juga. Ino paling benci acara keluarga. Jangan salah, ia bisa saja bermulut manis kalau mau (apalagi kalau lagi ngincar cowok!). Kata kuncinya ya, "kalau mau".

"Kayak kamu nggak tau aja!" Kulemparkan handuk kotor ke arahnya. Ino mengelak dengan sukses. "Selamat ulang tahun ya!" Ia memelukku erat.

"Ini hadiah dariku."

Aku menatap benda berbentuk kotak persegi yang berada di tanganku. Agak berat juga. Isinya apa ya? Sesuatu yang mahal, barangkali!

"Sialan, lu!" Kutimpuk ia dengan boneka berbentuk sapi yang kebetulan ada di sekitar. Ino hanya terbahak-bahak. Hadiah darinya adalah timbangan badan. Mungkin aku memang perlu diingatkan bahwa aku sudah terlalu gemuk. _Yeah, right!_

Ino masih juga tertawa. "Lu tuh gak gendut-gendut amat. Seperti kata Garfield kan, bukannya _overweight_, tapi _undertall_!" Dia bahkan mengutip kucing pemalas itu. Sungguh menyebalkan.

Setelah pesta berjam-jam yang menjemukan, terus terang saja aku agak mengharapkan Ino akan menghiburku. Bukannya itu fungsi sahabat? Tapi Ino pun sudah mengecewakanku.

"Hei, jangan manyun gitu dong. Yuk sebelum mamamu sadar, kita kabur saja. Aku sudah siapkan tangga tali di jendela kamar. Ke mal aja kali ya? Belanja atau jalan."

Solusi Ino memang begitu. Belanjalah. Dan semua masalah akan pergi. Biarpun isi dompet dan tabunganmu dipastikan akan menipis. Mungkin karena uang itu begitu gampangnya menghampiri Ino. Kalau habis, pasti langsung akan ada gantinya.

Belanja? Huh. Apa nggak bosen? Tapi idenya bagus juga. Kalau Mama tahu, pasti aku takkan diizinkan pergi.

"Ini kan hari Minggu, Sayang…" Pasti Mama akan memulai serangannya dengan kata-kata berintonasi rendah. "Papa dan Mama pengen dong menghabiskan waktu denganmu."

Aku tahu betul, menghabiskan waktu = makan lagi, makan lagi. Dietku bakal tercampak lagi. "Ok kalo begitu!" Sahutku sambil mengganti bajuku dengan yang lebih pantas. Celana hitam dan sweater berwarna _navy_ kayaknya akan membuatku sedikit langsing.

Buru-buru, seperti sepasang anak nakal yang duduk di bangku SD, kami minggat ke rumah Ino kemudian melaju menuju mal.

"Ke mana nih?" Tanya Ino saat kami sudah masuk ke KIA Picanto biru miliknya.

"Terserah." Aku sungguh tak peduli. Yang penting jauh dari rumahku saja sudah cukup.

"Ada kemeja keren di Marks and Spencer yang kulihat waktu itu. Terus ada gaun di Mango yang potongannya bagus. Pengen juga nih nyobain."

Saat ini aku merasa sedikit iri pada Ino. Kariernya sukses. Cemerlang, malah. Seusiaku dan ia sudah menjadi _creative director_ di _ad agency_ internasional di Nagoya. Ia punya banyak uang untuk dibelanjakan. Semua jerih payahnya sendiri. Sementara aku? Mau beli kemeja aja suka mikir-mikir dulu. Sayang uangnya. Penghasilanku juga tak terlalu besar. Bisa aja sih minta beliin orangtua. Tapi masa minta melulu?

Susah banget nyari tiwud. Tiwud alias duwit. Entah kenapa benda yang satu ini memang sulit untuk dimiliki sepenuhnya. Kalaupun sudah dipegang, akan ada keinginan untuk membelanjakannya. Seperti suatu siklus yang menyebalkan dan tidak sehat. Punya uang-berbelanja-pusing karena gak punya uang-karena pusing kudu kerja-punya uang-belanja lagi-dst.

"Hai, Anko! Apa kabar?" Ino menyapa dengan ceria.

Duh. Sial benar nasibku hari ini. Di mal aku dan Ino malah berpapasan dengan Anko, cewek yang diam-diam kami benci. Cewek yang entah kenapa selalu berhasil menemukan kata-kata pedas untuk menyindir keadaan diriku.

Dulu kami sempat satu SMU dengannya. Gayanya sungguh sengak dan menyebalkan. Selalu ingin pamer. Ia berasal dari ekonomi yang biasa-biasa saja namun selalu berhasil menggaet cowok kaya yang akan menghujaninya dengan aneka hadiah supermahal. Aku dan Ino tak ingin membayangkan apa yang sudah ia lakukan demi barang-barang mahal itu. Biarpun, yah. Harus diakui, kalau lagi iseng kami sering juga mereka-reka.

Kulirik tas tangan yang dipegangnya erat. Louis Vuitton. Pasti asli. Anko alergi dengan barang-barang palsu. Sepatunya aku kayaknya pernah lihat di majalah. Manolo Blahnik, mungkin? Bisa jadi. Semua barang yang menempel di tubuhnya benar-benar barang kualitas prima.

Warna-warna yang _classy, _model yang sungguh sesuai dengan tubuhnya yang kurus kerontang. Aku ingat Ino dulu pernah nyeletuk bahwa Anko itu pantas kalo jadi model iklannya sapu lidi. Ya bisa jadi tukang sapunya lah, atau sebagai model figuran, jadi lidinya. Makanya Anko itu butuh barang-barang supermahal untuk menutupi segala macam kekurangan fisiknya.

"Ssst, gaunnya keren banget. Keluaran Prada terbaru tuh." Bisik Ino. Aku Cuma berlagak gak peduli.

"Aduh, aduh, aduh! Kaget deh bisa ketemu kalian! Tapi seneng juga!" Anko berseri-seri sambil nyengir selebar mungkin.

Ada apa gerangan? Iiih, mataku silau. Giginya sungguh kemilau. Kulihat lagi, oh, ternyata ada berlian tertempel di sana. Gimana kalo ada perampokan dan sang perampok mengincar batu berharga itu? Apa giginya langsung dicabut paksa saat itu juga? Mana sempat pake suntik bius segala seperti di dokter gigi. Membayangkannya aku jadi merinding.

"Heh! Tuh gigi dibersihin dulu, kenapa!" Sambil menunjuk mulut Anko, Ino berujar keras-keras dengan nada takjub. Kusenggol dia.

"Apaan sih lu nyodok-nyodok segala. Gue kan temen yang baik. Kudu ngasih tau dong kalau ada yang aneh. Kasian kan kalau diketawain orang!" Ino sungguh nggak sadar. Aku pelototi dia. Dia membalas. Ya sudahlah.

Wajah Anko sontak berubah jutek. "Eh! Lo pada sungguh gak gaul! Gak asyik! Batu berharga jutaan gini kok dikatain kotoran gigi! Mata lu tuh, periksain ke dokter mata!" Ia pun melenggang dengan langkah-langkah sok gaya. Dua orang yang berada di dekatnya langsung terjungkir dengan sukses. Anko memang sradak-sruduk(mirip banteng) banget kalau jalan.

"Aku tertawa keras, tak memedulikan tatapan heran orang-orang di sekitarku. Ino meminta penjelasanku. Setelah mendengarnya, tertawanya malah lebih keras dibandingkan aku.

"Gila! Hampir gue congkel tuh intan! Kirain sisa makanan atau apa." Ia terkikik penuh rasa kemenangan.

"Pengen tau deh, siapa cowok malang yang menjadi pacarnya sekarang," Aku menambahkan. "Kasihannya cowok itu!" Ino menggeleng-geleng. Tapi ia tersenyum ceria.

Ino akhirnya jadi mencoba-coba kemeja di Marks and Spencer. Aku hanya menjadi penggembira. Kepingin juga sih, tapi… ya selalu ada tapi.

Berbeda dengan Ino, aku lebih mementingkan kuantitas daripada kualitas. Kalau memungkinkan ya tentu saja mau dua-duanya. Tapi di dunia ini kadang kita gak bisa dapat semua yang kita mau. Konsekuensinya, aku memilih untuk nggak membeli barang-barang mahal ataupun bermerek.

Mendingan beli barang-barang berharga miring dengan desain yang klasik atau warna yang netral. Kalau mau aneh-aneh bisa saja kuminta Mama menambahkan payet atau sulaman. Bahkan dalam urusan kerajinan tangan pun, aku tidak becus, kalah sama Mama.

"Mikirin apa sih? Kayak yang udah ubanan aja," Goda Ino yang membuatku pura-pura cemberut. Susah untuk kesal lama-lama pada Ino. Senyumnya itu sungguh menular.

"Mama." Jawabku jujur.

Ino menggeleng-geleng. "Berhentilah terobsesi dengan mamamu, Sakura. Ia juga tidak sesempurna itu kok." Ino terlihat sedang berpikir. "Coba kuingat-ingat. Oh ya, memang mamamu itu cantiknya luar biasa, berbakat masak, menjahit, semua urusan cewek deh. Ramah juga, fotogenik, anggun, memesona…"

"Gue juga tau, Ino!" Sergahku kesal karena diingatkan akan semua kelebihan Mama. Membuatku menjadi semakin tidak sempurna.

"Hei … Mamamu juga manusia biasa kok, Saku. Dia sangat gemar mendramatisir suasana, kan? Juga kebiasaan menjengkelkannya yang suka membuang sampah dan menaruh barang sembarangan? Ingat nggak, pas kamu ngeberesin ruang tamu beberapa tahun lalu karena gak tahan? Kamu selalu _complain_ bahwa terlalu banyak barang di sana. Kamu menemukan tiga pasang stoking tua yang sudah robek-robek, dompet mamamu, tiga rantai emas…"

"Dan aku juga menemukan uang receh yang kalau ditotal jumlahnya ratusan ribu." Tambahku sambil tersenyum. Aku tahu, tidak baik bahagia atas ketidaksempurnaan orang lain? Tapi, biarpun dengan sedikit perasaan bersalah, aku mengakui.. dalam hal ini aku senang Ino menyadarkanku.

Perasaanku sedikit lebih enteng sekarang. _Maybe today is not such a bad day, anyway_, batinku berkata girang,

Perasaan yang tidak berlangsung lama. Saat kami memutuskan untuk ngobrol sambil ngopi di Kafe, tanpa sengaja mataku menangkap sosok yang sangat tidak asing. Sosok yang dulu pernah membuatku bahagia kemudian kecewa setengah mati. Yang sampai detik ini pun, masih mampu membuatku lemas tak berdaya.

Sosok Kakashi.

Dan yang membuatku nyaris terkena serangan jantung, Kakashi sedang bersama Anko. Mereka bertatapan. Aku membuang muka, pias. Dulu begitulah ia menatapku.

Iya, dulu. Dulu sekali…

"Saku?" Ino heran melihat wajahku yang pucat pasi bagaikan peserta Uji Nyali yang tidak sanggup melihat aneka penampakan. Sorot matanya mengikuti pandanganku.

Ino dengan sigap berusaha menarikku pergi.

Tidak cukup sigap, sayangnya. Saat yang bersamaan Kakashi menoleh ke arah kami. Senyumnya mengembang. Ia terlihat begitu fantastis. Kemejanya kemilau banget. Hitam dengan aksen hijau mint, warna favoritnya. *ngarang ngarang wkwk* Tapi Kakashi malah terlihat keren. Jeansnya terlihat begitu seksi. Sungguh aneh kalau dipikir-pikir, hal-hal yang kau perhatikan.

Biarpun dengan sangat enggan, aku mengakui bahwa Kakashi teramat sangat tampan sekali.

"Sakura!" Serunya riang. Seakan waktu yang memisahkan kami tidak pernah ada.

_Oh, my God!_ Bahkan suaranya pun masih serenyah dan seindah dulu.

"Oh, hai, Kakashi! Sayang sekali nih kita lagi buru-buru. Ada acara lah, biasa, _girls' night out_. Sakura kan ulang tahun. Kita pergi duluan ya? Sorry banget gak bisa ngobrol!" Ino meng_cover_ku dengan cepat, walaupun sambil memberikan informasi yang nggak perlu. Ngapain pula dia mesti ngomong aku ulang tahun? _Girls' night out_? Biar Anko dan Kakashi tahu bahwa aku masih gak laku?

Terkesiap, aku berusaha tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan. Kami berdua pun kabur dengan kecepatan yang akan mengalahkan juara lari Olimpiade.

"Kampungan banget selera Kakashi!" Gerutu Ino sambil menyeretku masuk ke mobilnya. Aku hanya bisa tercenung. Sedikit senang bertemu Kakashi lagi, tapi sangat sedih karena ia bersama Anko.

"Siapa tahu mereka nggak pacaran." Ucapku tanpa sadar, membela Kakashi. Ya, bisa jadi. Setidaknya masih ada harapan untukku.

Ino melotot. "Sudahlah, jangan menghibur diri begitu! Nggak pacaran gimana! Mereka mesra gitu lhooo! Apalagi Anko 'ramah' banget… Jamah sana jamah sini, senyum-senyum menggoda sambil pose genit begitu! Gak usah dipikirin si Kakashi itu. Udah bagus kamu udah nggak sama dia lagi. Cowok gak ada bagus-bagusnya gitu!" Ino mencela sambil mencibir.

Aku tahu Ino benar. Tapi kenapa aku masih ingin membantah kata-katanya?

###

Namanya Hatake. Aku masih ingat ketika pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Aku sedang berusaha meraih buku yang terletak di rak atas, saat ia menabrakku dengan cukup keras.

"Oh, maaf, maaf.." Ia membetulkan kacamata yang simple. Aku hanya mengaduh sambil menatapnya. Cowok berkulit putih bersih itu balas menatapku. Yang membuatku terpukau adalah kedua bola matanya yang beriris berbeda dan rambut keperakannya. Kaus putih polos yang di double dengan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna biru dan hijau tosca. Celana chino abu-abu tua. Alih-alih merasa kesal,a ku malah tersenyum. Tidak setiap hari aku bertemu makhluk seperti dia.

Ia menatapku, tidak mengerti.

"Nggak apa-apa." Aku berusaha berdiri. Ia berusaha membantuku namun entah karena atau grogi atau apa, ia malah menjatuhkan setumpuk buku ke arahku. Aku memekik kaget, apalagi karena yang dijatuhkannya kebetulan buku-buku _hardcover_. Aku ingat, ada setidaknya tiga benjolan dan memar di kepala dan tubuhku saat itu. Kulitku yang ekstrasensitif memang payah, kadang tersenggol agak kuat sedikit saja, langsung lebam-lebam.

Ini cowok, ganteng tapi kok ceroboh ya? Benar-benar perpaduan yang kacau-balau.

Masih juga meminta maaf, ia menawarkan bantuannya lagi. Aku menolak. Kalau begini caranya sih, bisa-bisa ia akan menjatuhkan rak ke tubuhku sekalian. Aku kan masih ingin hidup tanpa cacat tubuh yang berarti. Apalagi uangku takkan cukup untuk mengganti biaya rak yang ia rusakkan.

Dia tersenyum. Akhirnya kutemukan bagian bagus dari dirinya lagi; geliginya yang rapi dan berwarna putih cemerlang. Pantas untuk jadi bintang ilan pasta gigi yang segmen pasarnya remaja trendi. Wajahnya juga sangat mendukung jadi model. Kalau saja sekarang tahun 1960-an.

"Maaf, saya memang kurang hati-hati." Ucapnya dengan nada bariton yang sedikit cemas. Ada keringat yang tiba-tiba muncul di dahinya.

"Ya sudah…" Aku berusaha untuk berdiri menolak uluran tangannya. Bukan karena gengsi dibantu atau apa. Tapi nanti takut jatuh lagi!

Kikuk, ia berusaha mundur dan membiarkanku bangun dengan sendirinya. Sekarang ia menyenggol ibu-ibu dengan anaknya. Ia beruntung, kali ini mereka tidak marah, malah pergi meninggalkannya dengan senyum lebar. Mungkin mereka terkesan dengan wajahnya si cowok.

_Accident prone ya_, pantas sekali ungkapan itu untuknya. Kututupi mulutku dengan sebelah tangan, menahan tawa. Ia menatapku kali ini. Ia ikut tersenyum kikuk sambil mengelus-elus tengkuknya. Mungkin ia bingung harus bagaimana. Kalau bergerak ke arah mana pun, potensi untuk terjadi kecelakaan semakin membesar. Jadi ia berdiri saja di tengah-tengah toko buku, di antara para pengunjung yang lalu-lalang.

"Sekali lagi, maaf ya. Saya, um.." Ia terbata-bata, terlihat begitu merana.

Mau tak mau aku merasa sedikit kasihan padanya. "Sudahlah, gak apa-apa kok." Ucapku sungguh-sungguh yang diiringi tatapan sebal tiga orang penjaga toko. Tentu saja mereka kesal, karena harus membereskan tumpukan buku. Aku merasa tak enak hati dan berusaha membantu mereka, tapi malah di marahi.

"Nggak usah, dik! Ini memang kerjaan kita!" Seorang perempuan penjaga toko yang judes menyergah. Kedua belah tangannya membentuk pose yang seakan mengatakan, "_Hands off!_"

"Iya! Ntar tambah berantakan, lagI!" Tambah lagi deh satu penjaga toko yang sinis.

Satu orang lagi, cowok yang kayaknya masih pantas jadi adikku, tidak berkata apa-apa. Tapi tatapannya sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Aku dan cowok yang tidak diketahui namanya, terusir dengan tidak resmi.

Semuanya tiba-tiba terasa begitu lucu. Aku meninggalkan toko sambil tertawa riang. Cowok itu mengikutiku dengan berjalan santai di belakangku, seperti bayangan saja.

"Kamu siapa sih? Gak apa-apa kok. Kita kan gak kenal." Aku beranjak pergi meninggalkannya. Rada khawatir juga aku berdekatan dengannya. Bisa-bisa aku ketiban sial lagi. Ganteng tapi kalau ceroboh itu kacau.

Dengan sigap ia mengangsurkan tangan. "Hatake, Hatake Kakashi."

Persis banget kayak Mr. Bond saat memperkenalkan dirinya di film-film. Aku hampir saja tertawa, kalau tak melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang emang serius banget.

"Maksudku, namaku Hatake Kakashi. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Aku tertawa lagi. Ya ampun. Dia malah ngajak kenalan. Gayanya formal banget, lagi. Tapi karena kupikir ia cukup lucu dan tidak berbahaya(?), aku menyambut uluran tangannya.

"Namaku Sakura, Haruno Sakura."

Kebekuan yang sempat ada mencair sudah. Kami bahkan sempat ngopi bareng sambil membicarakan segala hal yang menarik minat kami berdua. Pembicaraan yang awalnya kaku kemudian mengalir lancar begitu saja. Padanya aku bisa bercerita apa saja tanpa beban.

Mulai dari kesedihanku yang selalu dibandingkan dengan ibuku yang cantik dan nyaris sempurna (walaupun aku tak mengatakan padanya siapa ibuku sebenarnya. Aku kan tak sebodoh itu untuk mengatakan semuanya pada orang yang baru kutemui!)

Dan kegalauanku karena di usia yang sudah mulai beranjak ini, aku masih juga belum punya pacar. Tentang hidupku yang monoton dan membosankan. Tentang Shiro, anak kucing yang baru saja kudapat sebagai hadiah ulang tahun, yang suka mencakarku kalau aku lupa memberinya susu pagi-pagi.

Ia juga banyak bercerita. (Ternyata ia cukup fasih juga, kalau diberikan kesempatan.) Tentang betapa seringnya ia dicemooh orang karena sifatnya. Mengenal tingkah lakunya yang dinilai membosankan dan menjengkelkan karena sering merusak benda di sekitar tanpa sadar. Perihal ayahnya yang keras, yang ingin ia selalu menuruti kata-katanya. Juga tentang cewek-cewek yang menghinanya bahkan sebelum berkenalan dengannya.

"Kamu itu cewek pertama, Saku, yang mau kuajak kenalan," Di ucapkannya kata-kata itu dengan nada takjub.

"Oh ya? Kamu kan lumayan, kok gitu sih?" Tanyaku, sekadar basa-basi, memancing pembicaraan lebih jauh.

"Dan aku merasa beruntung." Ia kemudian menambahkan dengan suara pelan nyaris berbisik, "Abis kamu cantik banget."

Aku nyaris tersedak. Aku, cantik? Terbahak-bahak aku dibuatnya. Aku masih ingat bagaimana tampangku. Jidat lebar nggak jelas yang dipenuhi keringat, wajah polos tanpa makeup, malah cenderung dipenuhi minyak. Baju yang kupakai pun sangat tidak mendukung. Jeans hitam longgar dan _turtleneck _hijau tua. Anak SMP sekarang aja jauh lebih trendi dan gaya dibandingkan diriku.

"Aku nggak bohong, Sakura! Kamu memang cantik kok!" Ia terlihat bersungguh-sungguh dan tersenyum tipis. Ya ampun… aku jadi menggeleng-geleng di buatnya. Ternyata si Hatake ini biarpun polos, tetap saja cowok. Tuh kan, gombalnya keluar juga.

###

"Sudah, Saku, sudah! Baru ketemu sekilas aja kamu udah kayak nenek-nenek linglung yang keilangan jarum rajut. Apalagi kalau kamu ngobrol lama ama dia! Biar saja dia _happy_ ama Anko. Biar tau rasa uangnya abis buat beliin barang-barang nggak guna itu!" Suara Ino terdengar penuh dendam. Ino memang kesal sekali pada Kakashi. Ibarat monyet lupa kacangnya, katanya dulu, mengutip peribahasa dengan seenak jidatnya sendiri, eh salah, yang punya jidat lebar kan aku.

Saat itu aku yang lagi sensitif marah-marah karena mengira akulah si monyet dalam analoginya.

"Aku malah gak tau Kakashi ada di Tokyo." Desahku lirih. Sedikit terpukul, aku memejamkan mata. Aku bahkan tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya kurasakan.

Yah tapi kenapa juga Kakashi harus bikin pengumuman padamu, Saku? Kamu kan sekarang bukan siapa-siapanya lagi. Dia berhak dong mau jalan sama siapa saja. Mau beliin apapun buat orang lain juga, apa urusanmu?

Suara kecil itu menggangguku. Terlebih karena hal itu benar. Kakashi bebas mau ngapa-ngapain saja. Nggak ada hubungannya denganku.

Tidak lagi.

Air mataku menetes, entah karena apa.

Ternyata dugaanku tadi pagi salah. Hari ini tidaklah buruk. Melainkan sangat buruk.

Gerimis, lagi. Hah. Seakan hujan turun seiring perasaanku yang makin nggak keruan. Aku semakin malas untuk pulang. Sore dan malam ini pasti Mama sudah masak makanan enak-enak lagi. Yang akan membuatku merasa bersalah. Seperti buah simalakama saja (buah apaan tuh-_-). Dimakan jadi gendut. Tapi kalau nggak dimakan, aku tak pernah kebal menerima serangan emotional blackmail Mama.

"Kita jalan-jalan saja ya, nggak usah pulang dulu.." Ino seakan dapat membaca pikiranku. Aku mengangguk lemah.

Ino menyetel musik klasik dengan volume pelan. Diberikannya selimut persaudaraan milik kami berdua. Ia tersenyum penuh arti. Tak kubalas senyumnya. Ino tetap tersenyum. Ia sungguh mengerti. Kutenggelamkan diriku dalam selimut hangat itu, menghirup aroma cendana yang masih melekat. Aku merasa damai…

###

To Be Continue

###

Hayolooo Sakura ketemu sama pangeran polosnya lagi! DX dan ternyata sekarang sama musuh bebuyutannya pas di SMU dulu. Ckckck sedih ya. Hehe btw makasih yaa yg udah baca dan ripiu, semoga cerita ini terus menghibur kalian :D nanti gue bikin campur aduk tuh perasaan readers *di jedotin* wkwkwk okee tunggu chap 3 yaa minna~ Jaa! *kabur*


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Pakde Kishimoto;D**

**Rate : M**

**Pair : KakaSaku~**

**A/N : Thor sempet nyesek nih pas baca ulang :") gapapa yang penting jadi wkwk. Oiya btw para readers tercinta, untuk dari tgl 22-25 april nanti thor gabakal update dikarnakan thor mengikutin UN yang akan menentukan liku2 hidup thor nanti *cailaaaah ciatciatciaat* oke? ;) kalau ada yang mau di sampaikan bisa PM thor^^ **

**Eh numpang curhat yaaa hehe bentar aja bacotnya**

**Kesel banget lg galau gara2 cowok nih ckck maklum sih jones :v lg berantem juga sm doi :( stress karena UN AAA! DXDX**

**Sekian aja gajelas emang**

**Markiba Ripiu!**

**Zethsuo Rakku**** : embweeeerr nanti ku bikin campur aduk perasaan kalian HAHAHAHA *evil laugh* *dilindes* put off itu apa ya? Hehehe ;p iya gak papa kok^^ okeey lanjottt**

**Sambel Terasi Abc :**** diih gituu sambel aja ga mau beliin :( bawang merah aja sekarang mahal huakakak XD Iyaa semua aku bikin OOC biar seru sekali2 menyimpang gak apa2apa kan;) dan Kakashi rada thor bikin geek gitu deech XD yah jangan bacok ntar mati dong suamiku DX wakakak INI UPDATE NYAAA~**

**Mauree-Azure**** : Arigatouuuu :*XD this is your 3****rd**** chap:D**

**Hikari Matsushita**** : hahahaha Kakashi jadi kikuk yang biasanya cuek bebek wkwk XD ini diaa chap 3 nyaa~~**

**Pitalica**** : iyaa makasih yaaa ^^ ini apdetnyaa :D**

**A M**** : gomen sebelumnya emang thor ga nulis dari awal tp thor terinspirasi dari novel itu, kebetulan novel sama :) dan siapa tahu kan lebih asik versi Naruto~ ;;) jadi kalo misal msih mau baca silahkan kalau engga ya terserah anda :D**

**Okidoki enjoy chap3;)**

###

=Selimut persaudaraan=

Aku yang melihatnya lebih dulu. Selimut indah dari bahan perca yang dijahit rapi membentuk pola yang tak bosan dipandang mata. Tapi harganya! Sungguh tak terjangkau. Kok bisa-bisanya selimut semahal ini? Hmmm. Yah, harus diakui, kalau aku yang membuatnya, mungkin harga yang kutawarkan akan berlipat ganda. Itu pun kalau aku mau menjualnya.

Ada semacam keinginan dalam hatiku. Mendesak dengan pelan, namun pasti. Selimut ini spesial. Dan aku ingin, HARUS, memilikinya.

"Ooooh! Lihat itu, Saku!" Suara Ino membuatku menoleh. Ia menunjuk ke arah selimut yang sudah lama kukagumi sebelumnya.

"Cantik ya?" Desahku sedih. "Sayang harganya mahal."

Ino mendekat, memerhatikan _price tag _dengan seksama. Sejurus kemudian ia mendesah juga, tak kalah sedih dari desahanku.

"Gile." Sahutnya sedih. "Padahal bagus banget."

Paduan warna selimut itu, _peach_, khaki, dan hijau, entah kenapa terlihat begitu menawan. Mungkin begitulah rasanya kalau jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Aku dan Ino akhirnya pulang setelah mengagumi selimut itu selama satu jam lagi.

"Besok ke pameran lagi, ya?" Tanya Ino penuh harap. "Semoga saja belum terjual." Ia bersandar di bantal besar dalam kamarnya. Tatapannya menerawang, pastilah masih membayangkan selimut yang tadi.

"Kalau belum juga, emang kita bisa beli?" Gurauku sambil sedikit menahan kecewa. Kulemparkan bantal yang lebih kecil ke arahnya.

"Hei! Ide bagus!" Ino terlonjak. Aku jadi kaget juga di buatnya. Ia memang begitu kalau sedang bersemangat. Makanya aku selalu berhati-hati agar tidak terlalu dekat dengannya kalau perasaan semangatnya lagi muncul. Bisa-bisa lenganku biru-biru memar karena genggamannya yang sungguh keras.

"Apaan sih?" Tanyaku sambil beringsut. Aku meringis melihat bantal kecil yang sekarang bentuknya sudah tak jeas berkan remasan Ino dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Kita beli saja selimutnya berdua!" Ia menatapku seolah-olah baru saja mengeluarkan kalimat tercedas yang akan dikagumi seluruh alam semesta. Aku berpikir sejenak, berusaha merenungkan ide Ino.

"Tapi tetep aja mahal, Ino." Komentarku setelah menimbang-nimbang.

"Nggak apa-apalah, sekali-kali ini! Hitung-hitung beli hadiah buat diri sendiri! Kita kan baru saja lulus SMU dengan hasil yang lumayan."

Hasil yang lumayan itu, maksud Ino, ia juara umum, sementara aku sudah cukup puas dengan ranking sepuluh besar di kelasku. Padahal aku tau dia tidak pernah belajar. Untuk prestasiku itu, aku harus belajar sepanjang hari. Kadang-kadang memang aku suka iri dengan segala kelebihan Ino.

"Terus?" Tanyaku, mulai tertarik.

"Beli! Beli! Beli!" Ino menggumam seakan mengucapkan secarik mantra, Seperti kerasukan, kami mengulang-ulang kata itu sambil menari-nari tak tentu arah.

Kami memutuskan untuk tidak menunggu sampai esok harinya. Bagaimana kalau selimutnya keburu dibeli orang? Wah, benar-benar hal yang tak terbayangkan.

"Datang lagi, ya?" Tanya si penjaga pameran yang sok basa-basi. Tentu saja dia hafal betul sosok kami. Siapa lagi dua cewek yang terkagum-kagum menatapi selimut quilt itu selama satu jam lebih?

"Iya!" Ino berseru dengan penuh antusias.

"Apa kali ini mau liat-liat lagi?" Sindir sang penjaga dengan sedikit sinis. Aku yakin ia pasti ingin memungut bayaran pada kami yang ingin melihat-lihat saja. Syukurlah ini bukan museum.

"Sekarang kami ingin membeli!" Kali ini aku berseru. Sang penjaga terlihat bimbang sejenak. Cuping hidungnya bergerak-gerak kecil, seperti kelinci saja.

"Tapi harganya mahal lho." Ia menatap wajah polos kami berdua dengan penuh sangsi. Wajah anak-anak sekolahan yang biasanya identik dengan tidak punya duit.

Semangat kami berdua nyaris sirna mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Beruntung, seorang ibu-ibu dengan wajah yang begitu terlihat ramah dan nyaris tanpa kerut (walaupun kami yakin usianya sekitar lima puluh tahunan) mendekati kami sambil menatap si penjaga dengan tatapan menegur.

Si penjaga mundur teratur. Kami dapat bernapas lega sekarang.

"Tertarik mau beli yang mana?" Tanyanya dengan suaranya yang renyah dan merdu. Aku dan Ino spontan menunjuk selimut yang sudah kami incar sebelumnya. Ibu-ibu itu terlihat sedikit terkejut, namun juga senang.

"Di antara semua selimut yang ada, kenapa milihnya yang ini?" Ia menatap kami penuh selidik. "Padahal yang lain banyak yang bagus-bagus, lebih murah pula."

"Habis, indah sekali." Ino menjawab dengan mantap. Ia memang jarang grogi berhadapan dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya.

Aku hanya dapat mengangguk penuh antusias. Ino menatapku sambil tersenyum, kemudian menatap ibu-ibu itu lagi.

"Kami ingin membelinya untuk hadiah kelulusan kami." Tambah Ino penuh semangat. Lagi-lagi aku mengangguk, seperti jam kukuk saja. Senyum mengembang di wajah perempuan tua itu. Ia kemudian meminta kami memanggilnya dengan sebutan "Tante Dora." (bootsnya maanaa XD)

Ia bercerita bahwa selimut itu sudah cukup tua usianya. Ia dulu membuatnya dengan sepenuh hati, beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Motifnya bagus, ya? Nama motifnya 'persahabatan'. Ada juga yang menamainya 'persaudaraan'., ini motif yang kuno, berasal dari bangsa Celt di masa lalu. Karena desainnya rumit, jarang sekali ada yang mau membuatnya."

"Tapi.. Tante mau menjualnya pada kami kan?" Tanyaku takut-takut. Wah, gimana kalau si tante merasa sayang untuk melepasnya? Aku dan Ino hanya bisa gigit jari. Apa Tante Dora mau membuatkan yang baru ya, untuk kami, dengan motif yang sama?

"Boleh saja. Tapi dengan satu syarat." Mata Tante Dora berkerlip jenaka. Syarat yang diajukannya begitu sederhana. Aku dan Ino langsung menyanggupi. Tante Dora terlihat senang sekali. Ia bahkan memberikan bonus satu selimut yang sama untuk kami.

"Ingat ya, syarat dari Tante. Kalau tidak di penuhi. Tante tidak jamin apa yang akan terjadi nanti." Nada suara Tante Dora berubah menjadi sedikit menyeramkan.

Kami mengiyakan dengan sepenuh hati. Syarat-syaratnya gampang, dan selimutnya dapat dua, lagi1 Aku dan Ino girang setengah mati.

###

Aku terbangun, masih dalam balutan selimut milik Ino. Sambil menguap, aku melihat ke sekeliling. Hari masih sore.

"Macet." Komentar Ino singkat, namun mewakili apa yang sudah kulihat sebelumnya.

Hening sejenak.

"Eh jidat, kamu masih cinta ama cowok gendeng satu itu?" Tanya Ino, masih dengan perasaan benci yang tidak disembunyiannya.

"Entahlah, Inopig… tapi melihatnya dengan Anko cukup menyakitkan" Bisikku lirih. Sejak dulu aku memang tidak pernah akur dengan Anko. Ia selalu berusaha menjatuhkanku. Bahkan pernah disebarkannya gosip bahwa aku sempat bekerja sebagai cewek panggilan karena ia pernah melihatku di hotel dengan laki-laki yang lebih tua… Padahal laki-laki itu Papa.

Pada saat itu tak terpikir olehku apa yang dilakukan Anko di sana. Tapi seperti yang Ino duga, barangkali Anko-lah yang memiliki urusan "mencurigakan" di hotel itu. Karena ia melihatku, daripada aku yang terpikir untuk mengeluarkan gosip tentang dirinya, ia menyerang duluan. Itu perkiraan Ino. Yang sebenarnya sih, aku tidak tahu, dan kupikir aku juga tak mau tahu.

Dan kini Kakashi.. Kakashi yang dulu sempat bersamaku, terlihat begitu mesra dengan Anko. Ya ampun, Kashi, kenapa mesti Anko? Cewek acak adul itu sudah cukup sering menyakiti hatiku. Kata-kata yang dilontarkannya selalu nyelekit.

Aku memang tak akan bisa dikategorikan bertubuh supermodel, tapi aku yakin tubuhku juga tak layak disebut tubuh kuda nil atau balon udara. Katanya aku ini anak angkat lah, atau anak haram Papa, makanya aku nggak secantik Mama. Benar-benar menusuk dan melukai, semua hinaannya.

Memang di depannya aku tak pernah menunjukkan perasaan sakit hati. Sebisa mungkin aku cuma menghindar saja. Di rumahlah aku berkeluh-kesah pada Mama dan juga Ino. Mereka berdua selalu menyarankan aku untuk tidak menerima begitu saja kata-kata Anko.

"Kalau kamu dimaki-maki, minimal tunjukin rasa nggak sukamu. _Show her that you're not a sandbag! You can puch back if you want to!"_ Kata-kata Mama terngiang-ngiang. Tapi aku tak bisa. Aku hanya bisa terdiam pasrah dan mengeluh sesekali.

"Sakura." Nada suara Ino terdengar sedikit putus asa. "Jangan biarkan orang lain memengaruhi kamu. Apalagi Anko. Dia itu buruk, Saku. Kita tahu itu. Dan sekarang kalopun dia bareng Kakashi, ya itu membuktikan Kakashi itu cowok seperti apa, kan? Kamu berhak kok mendapatkan yang lebih baik!"

"Tapi, Ino…" Aku menghela napas, memejamkan mata. "Bagiku nggak segampang itu. Kamu beda denganku. Kamu menarik, ceplas-ceplos namun tidak judes, bisa langsung akrab dengan orang yang baru kenal. Pinter pula. Selera berpakaianmu juga bagus. Banyak cowok yang tergila-gila padamu. Coba pikir. Tahun ini aja kamu udah ganti pacar tiga kali, kan? Semuanya juga cakep-cakep." Kulihat Ino mau memprotes, tapi aku menghentikannya dengan gerakan tanganku.

"Tunggu, Ino, biarkan aku ngomong dulu! Ya, itulah kamu, Ino, kamu populer di kalangan cowok maupun cewek. Sementara aku? Aku nggak sama denganmu, Ino. Aku nggak cantik. Tiap ketemu cowok cakep lidahku kelu. Satu-satunya cowok yang kupikir adalah jodohku ternyata brengsek. Pekerjaanku gitu-gitu aja, tidak ada kesempatan untuk maju. Kita itu beda, Ino, beda!" Tangisku membuncah lagi.

"Sakura.." Sahut Ino lembut. "Aku nggak bermaksud nyakitin hatimu. Maaf, ya…"

"Aku tahu, pig."

"Aku cuma ingin kamu bisa ngelupain cowok kurang ajar satu itu!" Ino mulai emosi lagi.

"Mauku juga begitu. Walau harus diakui, dia itu makin hari makin ganteng, ya?" Desahku sambil kembali membayangkan sosok Kakashi.

"Iya juga sih. Sorot matanya itu lho." Imbuh Ino.

"Tatapannya emang maut banget. Padahal dulu mana ketahuan, walaupun pake kacamata simple itu,"

Ino menatapku kemudian tergelak. Aku juga. Tawa kami berderai, menghancurkan segala kekesalan yang sempat kurasakan.

###

"Ke mana aja sih? Anak gadis kok jalan seharian sampe malem!" Mama menegur kami berdua sambil menyilangkan tangan. Gaun tidurnya melambai-lambai, efek angin. Kayaknya Mama sengaja deh memasang AC ke arahnya untuk mendapatkan kesan seperti itu. Wajahnya rada cemberut. Aku merasa sedikit bersalah. Seperti gadis remaja yang ketahuan menyelinap diam-diam, padahal…

"Kami kan udah dewasa, Ma!" Jawab Ino santai. Sejak dulu Ino sudah memanggil ibuku dengan sebutan Mama. Aku juga memanggil ibunya Ino dengan sebutan yang sama.

Mama hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Sambil tersenyum, untungnya.

Mata Ino tertuju pada hidangan yang ada di meja. "Wuih! Sisa cheesecake-nya masih segini? Buat aku aja ya, Ma! Wah, ada ayam panggangnya segala!" Tanpa basa-basi lagi Ino melahap aneka hidangan yang sudah tersaji dengan manis di meja. Mama hanya bisa melotot. Aku tahu Mama Cuma pura-pura. Ia selalu senang apabila ada yang menghargai masakannya.

Aku memerhatikan Ino. Piringnya penuh dengan segunung makanan. Ia mengunyah-ngunyah dengan nikmat sekali. Aku juga kepingin sih, tapi, tidak ah.

Aku sebal. Kenapa sih cewek-cewek yang cantik dan langsing bisa makan seenaknya tanpa harus khawatir dengan berat badannya? Setidaknya Mama dan Ino tipe yang begitu.

Hidup memang tidak adil kadang-kadang.

"Makan, Sakura?" Penuh harap Mama melayangkan pandangan mautnya padaku. Pandangan yang sarat oleh ancaman maut—Makan yang banyak, ATAU….!

Sampai sekarang aku tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan Mama lakukan kalau aku menolak permintaan-permintaan tidak langsungnya. Biasanya aku selalu patuh, ketakutan sendiri karena imajinasiku yang mungkin berlebihan.

Waktu aku kecil dulu, yang kutakutkan bahwa setelah kata ATAU, Mama akan menambahkan bahwa sebenarnya aku ini bukan anak kandung Mama dan Papa, melainkan diadopsi dari panti asuhan. Bahkan, lebih sedih lagi, bisa jadi aku hanyalah bayi yang ditemukan teronggok di depan pintu mereka, di suatu pagi kelabu atau malam yang kelam.

Sewaktu remaja ketakutanku berganti. Aku takut Mama mengancamku agar tidak boleh keluar rumah atau menerima telepon dari Ino sekalipun. Isolasi yang terasa begitu menyeramkan—tidak boleh kemana-mana, tanpa ada kontak dengan dunia luar kecuali sekolah.

Ketakutanku sewaktu kecil tidaklah hilang begitu saja. Kadang aku masih curiga bahwa sebenarnya aku ini anak adopsi, tapi kalaupun begitu kenyataannya, mungkin aku akan merasa sedikit lega. Karena aku punya alasan untuk mencari ibu kandungku—yang tidak terlalu cantik namun tetap baik, setidaknya demikianlah harapanku.

Sekarang aku sudah dewasa. Setidaknya, dari segi umur. Apa yang kutakutkan? Mungkin rasa takut itu sendiri yang membelengguku selama ini.

Kali ini aku merasa tertantang untuk membuktikan bahwa aku bukan anak-anak lagi. Jadi saat Mama dengan penuh asumsi menyiapkan satu piring penuh makanan sarat kalori untukku, aku menggeleng.

"Nggak, Ma. Kenyang." Kutatap Mama penuh ingin tahu—kira-kira apa ya, yang akan dilakukan Mama?

"Kenyang?" Mata Mama membulat. Mulutnya membentuk lingkaran yang sempurna. Ia mendekatiku dengan piring masih ditangan. "Makan, Sakura, atau…" Kalimat menakutkan yang sengaja digantung untuk memberikan efek lebih dramatis.

Ino mendongak, mengibaskan poninya dan menggenggam tas tangannya sampai berkerut, tanda ia sedang bersemangat. Jarang-jarang bisa melihat drama kehidupan yang dipentaskan dengan begitu artistik di depan mata.

"Atau apa, Ma?" Tanyaku tenang.

Beberapa detik berlalu dalam keheningan yang mencekam. Aku dan Mama masih saja saling bertatapan, tak ada yang mau mengalah.

"Atau.." Kembali Mama tidak menyelesaikan ancamannya. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan datar dan santai, masih saja terdiam. Menunggu.

"Atau Mama yang makan," Ujar Mama santai sambil menyuapkan makanan itu ke mulutnya.

Aku dan Ine terkekeh. Ternyata cuma segitu Mama kalau mengancam. Ancaman Mama memang lebih seram kalau tidak diucapkan seluruhnya.

"Tadi ada tamu untukmu, Sakura. Tapi Mama bilang aja kamu belum pulang." Salah satu kelebihan Mama adalah, ia dapat berbicara sambil makan dengan artikulasi yang sangat jelas. Sementara kalau aku yang ngomong, pasti akan terdengar seperti suara desauan angin dan gemercik air dipadukan dengan suara serpihan makanan yang terlempar dari mulutku.

"Emang siapa yang datang, Ma?" Tanya Ino sambil menjilati jari-jarinya yang berlumuran cheesecake. Ia lebih senang melakukan hal itu dari pada mencuci tangannya. Aku hanya memberinya _death glare_ menusuk dari jauh. Di balas dengan kedua bahu yang terangkat dan cengiran.

"Kakashi. Dia juga nitip sesuatu buatmu, udah Mama taruh di kamar tuh."

Aku dan Ino terkesiap, tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Bukannya kamu udah putus dengannya?" Tanya Mama penuh selidik. Aku hanya saling melirik dengan Ino. Aku mengangguk. Ino mendengus penuh dendam kesumat.

"Kalau gitu ngapain dia ngasih sesuatu—Jangan-jangan bom?!" Kedua telapak tangan Mama diletakkan di kedua pipinya dengan ekspresi terkejut yang dibuat-buat.

Asumsi Mama memang selalu berlebihan. Ino menggandeng tanganku. "Ayo kita lihat ke atas." Ajaknya.

"Bukanya hati-hati ya! Mama nggak mau dong rumah kita hancur karena bom!" Sahut Mama, sok ngelucu.

Aku dan Ino mencibir ke arahnya. Adakalanya punya Ibu seperti Mama itu menyanangkan. Ia sama sekali tidak sakit hati dilakukan seperti itu, malah tertawa dengan riangnya.

Ada bungkusan mungil berwarna perak dengan balutan pita yang senada di atas tempat tidurku. Ino mendekatinya sambil menyenandungkan _theme song Mission Impossible_. Aku menggeleng-geleng sambil bertolak pinggang.

Benda itu diperhatikannya dengan seksama, kemudian disentuhnya perlahan. Kuping kanannya ditempelkan, berusaha mendengarkan suara-suara yang tidak lazim. Karena tidak mendengar apa-apa, bungkusan itu di guncang-guncangnya. Tidak ada ledakan atau apapun. "Aman, Bos!" Nyengir Ino sambil melemparkan kotak itu ke arahku, "Ayo buka!"

Di dalam kotak indah itu aku menemukan seuntai kalung emas putih. Bandulnya yang berbentuk hati sekaligus merupakan _locket_ yang dapat memuat dua foto mungil.

"Astaga!" Ino bengong membaca kartu mungil yang disertakan dengan hadiah itu.

Aku terhenyak. Kalung itu menggelincir dengan mulus di jemariku. Aku masih terdiam mengamati kalung tersebut.

"Tapi apa maksudnya?" Ino mengerutkan kedua alisnya yang dirawat dan dicukur secara teratur. _My question exactly._

"Buang."

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"Apa kau bilang?" Ino tercengang dan melihatku dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Buang, cantik. Buang kartu ucapannya." Kataku dingin sambil mengenggam erat liontin dan berjalan ke tempat kotak penyimpan aksesoris. Di satu sisi aku ingin menghubungi Kakashi untuk menanyakan maksudnya sekaligus mengembalikan kalung itu. Aku merasa tak berhak, siapa aku? Aku bukan siapa-siapanya lagi, kan? Akan tetapi di sisi lain, aku mulai jatuh hati pada kilauan emas putih yang cemerlang bagaikan bintang itu. Kurangkaikan untaian kalung itu. Ku jabarkan di depan leherku. Tatapan Ino ke arahku sudah cukup untuk menanyakan pendapatnya. "Seakan-akan memang dibuat untukmu," Komentarnya dengan sedikit terkesima. Mukaku sedikit memerah, mungkin memang perasaanku saat ini sama dengan Ino. Tapi otakku terus memerintah untuk bersikap dingin dan menyingkirkan kalung itu.

"Sudah malam, Ino. Tidak pulang?" Tanyaku sambil tersenyum hangat, oh Tuhan bagaikan memiliki dua kepribadian, bisa kejam sekaligus tersenyum hangat pada saat bersamaan. Ino bangkit dari duduknya dan memelukku dengan erat, pelukan dari sahabat yang akan selalu setia dan menjaga satu sama lain.

"Baiklah aku pulang.. Dan kau!" Ucapnya sambil menunjuk langsung di depan mataku, " .Lagi." Lanjutnya tersenyum dan membuka pintu kamarku. "Jaa neee!"

Aku hanya melambaikan tangan dan menutup kamar. Kakiku memaksa untuk berjalan ke arah tempat tidur dan menjatuhkan diri di kasur empuk setelah kejadian yang buruk hari ini. Ya, buruk. Haaah..

Kalung itu masih tergeletak di atas _bedcover, _kilauannya sukses membuatku menggapai dan melihatnya dengan seksama sekali lagi. Hadiah, dari Kakashi.. Orang yang menghancurkan hidupku sekaligus membuatku terbang tinggi ke angkasa.

Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana. Mungkin sebaiknya aku menghubunginya, menanyakan maksudnya. Kenapa setelah sekian lama dia tiba-tiba berbaik hati?

Telfon nggak yaa.. Tapi, idih! Membayangkannya saja aku sudah malas. Gimana kalau Kakashi Cuma jail? Toh dia kaya ini, bisa memberikan barang mahal dengan sekali tepuk. Lihat aja semua yang melekat di tubuh Anko, aku yakin betul Kakashi yang membelikannya. Kalau Kakashi mulai merayu lagi? Aku tak yakin dapat menanggung semua itu. Apa mungkin, setelah semua sakit hati yang kurasakan, mimpi indah yang sontak berubah menjadi mimpi buruk yang berkepanjangan, aku masih menaruh harapan padanya?

Ya, bagaikan punuk merindukan bulan. Aku merasa separuh nafasku ada padanya. Saat dia meninggalkanku sendirian. Salahkah aku bukan lah seperti aku yang dahulu?

###

Wiiiiww akhirnya selesai jugaaaaa :D maaf ya ga update kilat abis keganggu sama kegiatan TryOut kemarin dan ini baru saja selesaai ^^ ohyaa warga FFN terutama readers tercinta, thor minta do'a restunya semoga bisa ngerjain soal2 UN dengan lancar ya :) dan maaf kalo masih ada typo maaf maaf maaaf *bungkuk2* oke, gimana? Enak? Engga? Kutunggu review kalian! :* jaaaa~~


End file.
